


Still Not Over It (Everybody Lives)

by momentinsubtext



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, M/M, WIP Amnesty, ianto lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentinsubtext/pseuds/momentinsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is always cleaning up Jack's messes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Not Over It (Everybody Lives)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devention](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devention/gifts).



> Look what got dredged up from I don't even know how long ago. I can't believe I never a) wrote more than two scenes of this, or b) actually gave it to Ben. I am the worst.

The Doctor knelt beside Ianto's corpse, sonic screwdriver already humming. "Traces of vortex energy." He looked over his shoulder at Jack, who looked just about ready to bolt. "You were with him when he died? And nearby when you... woke up?" He didn't wait for Jack to answer. "Good. Might have saved his life." He stood up and headed for the door, motioning vaguely with one hand. "Bring him."

Jack scooped Ianto up into his arms and followed the Doctor.

"Not that I think proximity to the heart of the Tardis will matter, but I doubt if any of those gung-ho military men you're so fond of walked in they'd be keen on letting us go, really." He slammed the door behind them and went immediately to the console.  "All right, so, when I regenerate there's enough left over energy for me to, say, regrow my hand, yeah? Only regeneration is more controlled than what you do. A lot more controlled. You're positively sloppy in comparison, all that extra vortex energy, time radiation... Harmless, really, butt if you're as clever as I am, you can use it. Drag someone back with you."

"Can you?" Jack asked.

"I'm certainly going to try. Now, you'll want to lie down for this part, have a bit of a cuddle. I know it's a bit strange, but it's all about points of contact, this. The more you've got the higher your chances of success." He knelt to rearrange Ianto's limbs on top of Jack, then slipped the vortex manipulator off his wrist. "And I'll be borrowing this. Great big energy sponge, pretty much sabotage you out the door."

"All right."

"There's a lad. Now." He slid the gun out of Jack's pocket at pressed the end against Jack's temple. "This next bit sets my teeth on edge, so I'm going to leave you to it. Good luck, Captain."

 

 

Ianto was unused to the sensation of being resurrected. One second his vision was going hazy and Jack's voice -- although he could no longer make out the words -- was breaking his heart. Then cold air burst into his lungs and every nerve in his body caught fire at once. His eyes shot open, but he couldn't make sense of the information they were sending to his brain. By the time he'd recovered from the sudden shock of  _alive_ , Jack had rolled them over and was staring down at him in awe, one of his hands spread over his beating heart.

"What happened?" he asked.

Before Jack could make any sort of reply, a whistle sounded. Jack was up in a second, tugging Ianto up with him just in time to see a hologram of the Doctor flicker into existence. Jack wrapped his arm around him as the hologram reoriented to face them.

"Jack," the hologram said. "I've promised your Gwen Cooper I'd pop down and give her a hand while you recover, so consider this a vacation of sorts. I think you've more than earned it. If you come across any locked doors, leave them that way, and try to clean up after yourselves. You know where everything is." It shifted subtly, no longer looking at Jack. "Ianto Jones. You're a very lucky man. I'm not usually a fan of the type of second chance you've just been given." It shifted again, addressing them both. "I'll come check on you in a couple of days, but if you need something urgently you can always reach me through Martha." The image clapped it's hands together. "I think that'll do. I'll leave you to it, then, shall I?" 


End file.
